1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to table games and more specifically to table tennis games played with ball and paddle across a playing surface divided into two equal courts by a net.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Table tennis games played with ball and paddle, where the net is the only barrier, are well known. Variations on this type of game are known wherein an aperture or plurality of apertures or targets are employed on the playing surface; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,791, issued to Atwood and U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,783, issued to Reid. Only a modicum of additional skill is needed to play these variations of table tennis over the original game.